board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Terry Bogard's Contest History
Who is Terry Bogard? If there was ever a true King of Fighters, it wouldn't be Ryu or Kyo Kusanagi, it would be Terry Bogard. Also known as the Legendary Hungry Wolf, Terry originated from the Fatal Fury series of fighting games. Orphaned at a young age, Terry struggled to survive in the crime-filled streets of Southtown until a man named Jeff Bogard adopted him and raised him as his own. It was with Jeff that Terry learned how to fight, and Terry lived happily until one day, Jeff was killed by the crime lord of Southtown, Geese Howard. Filled with the desire for revenge, Terry was soon approached by Jeff's master Tung Ru Fue, who advised Terry to seek his revenge later, as right now, there was nothing he could do. Deciding that he would remain in Southtown, Terry put on his cap and the gloves Jeff Bogard had once worn and began roaming the streets of Southtown, challenging several fighters. The more he fought, the more powerful became, until his mind was no longer focused on revenge and instead became filled with the desire to find worthy opponents and improve his skills. Eventually, Terry defeats Geese (twice, actually). Following his defeat, Geese began falling from his tower, but instead of letting the man who murdered his father die, Terry catches the hand of the falling Geese and attempts to save him. However, rather then be saved, Geese decides to continue falling and lets go of Terry's hand. Soon after, Terry is confronted by Geese's son Rock, who Geese had abandoned as a child. Remembering Jeff, Terry decides to raise Rock and train him, the way his own foster father had. Along with his role as main character in most of the Fatal Fury games, Terry also appears in the King of Fighters series. Although he is never the main character there, Terry participates in the tournament year after year, and is a staple on the King of Fighters character roster. Terry is a character driven by his desire to seek out and challenge worthy opponents. Despite all this, his heart still remains kind. He is a well-respected fighter in Southtown and remains a firm fan-favorite among fighting game fans, whether it be for his spirit, his cool appearance, his character or the Engrishy things he is always shouting (I really need to try out one of those Rising Tacos he keeps talking about). http://busterwolf.ytmnd.com/ (Writeup courtesy of FullArmorEva00) Terry Bogard's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 0-2 Summer 2002 Contest - North Division - 5 Seed * Northern Round 1 --- Lost to (12) Aya Brea, 19929 35.23% - 36637 64.77% * Extrapolated Strength --- 60th Place 9.32% Summer 2004 Contest - Chaos Division - 16 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (1) Sonic the Hedgehog, 15316 19.16% - 64615 80.84% * Extrapolated Strength --- 55th Place 12.86% As popular as Terry Bogard is among fighting game fans, fighting games are not necessarily popular on GameFAQs. Unless you are in a very high-profile series, you likely aren't going far. Terry Bogard is a perfect example of this; popular among his own fighting game fanbase, but not nearly popular enough to do well in a GameFAQs poll. 2002 was the perfect example of this. Terry's fans expected him to do well given his seeding, but he went on to a first round loss and 60th place in the Xsts. Following this loss, Terry went from being a 5 seed contender to 16 seed fodder over the short span of two years. Terry may be popular among the hardcore fighting fanbase, but on GameFAQs, that means very little. Category:Contest Histories